


Camboy Caelum

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camboy Noctis, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto is not ashamed to admit that he does in fact watch porn. He gets an unexpected surprise one night, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camboy Caelum

**Author's Note:**

> For the ever-lovely g-entiana over on tumblr.

Prompto wasn't a shy person. Everyone knew that he had very little shame when it came to matters that many people would keep behind closed doors, even going as far as to have been caught having sex in the movie theatre with his last romantic partner. So naturally, it was to be expected that Prompto had a healthy relationship between himself and his sexual interests. One could say that he was even best friends with the thing in his pants. As a result of his healthy sex drive, he knew the best sites to go to in the twilight hours to satisfy the occassional casual tent in his pants. Tonight was one of those nights.

Sitting there in the darkness in front of his computer, he scrolled quietly through the links. Yeah, yeah, hot chicks whatever. As it were, Prompto had refined his tastes over time. Not just anything was acceptable. He liked to actually enjoy the things he was watching. After all, to him this was just as intimate a moment with himself as it would be with someone else, as cheesy as that probably sounded. 

After a good bit of scrolling, something caught his attention. He wasn't sure if it was pure coincidence or not, but when he clicked on the video his eyes went wide. He knew that face. That beautiful soft skin, the dark hair, and the eyes like blue crystals... 

"Noctis?!" He gasped, his eyes wide as he watched the video play in front of his face. The image of his long-term friend moved and Prompto found himself speechless. 

Noctis moved with grace, just like always. Tanned fingers moved slowly, dark clothing sliding across his fit body before they were abandoned. The speakers of Prompto's computer rumbled with the soft, deep tones of Noct's voice as it cut through the shocked silence that had fallen over the room. Prompto's dazed state prevented him from listening, but his eyes never left the screen as he watched the scene before him unfold. 

Unable to tear his gaze away, Prompto fell victim to watching his best friend fuck himself on camera. His body moved slowly, fucking himself back on his fingers. His other hand was curled around his stiff cock, slowly moving up and down and slowly becoming more and more erratic. The speakers droned with the sounds of the moans that spilled past Noctis's lips, music to Prompto's ears as he kept a firm gaze on the camera. 

But it wasn't just the self-pleasure that captivated Prompto. What really stuck in his mind was the expression that crossed his friend's face when he finally climaxed. The way his eyes squeezed closed, his lips parting and his voice cracking mid-moan as his body shuddered... It was beautiful, Prompto thought. 

He couldn't stop himself, really. He clicked the button to replay the video. The second time around, Prompto's lower body demanded attention in response to the images his brain watched and processed. Shamelessly, the blond allowed himself to give in to his urges. That's what he'd been looking at this stuff for anyway. And it wasn't like he'd ever have to bring this up to Noctis anyway, right? Right. So his fingers curled around his dick, and he began to stroke himself in time to the soft panting and the moans that poured through his speakers. 

His strokes were slow, deliberate things. His thumb flicked over the tip of his cock as he watched the image of his friend on screen, his mouth watering at the sight of Noctis looking so disheveled, as if the waves of pleasure he was causing himself were too much. He really did look absolutely delicious like that...

It didn't take very long for Prompto to finally reach his orgasm, his eyes squeezing shut as his body was wracked with pleasure. The video came to an end, and slowly Prompto pressed the button to make his monitor go black. He slumped back in his chair as he breathed slowly and deeply, trying to relax his muscles as he came to terms with what he had just seen. Then his eyes snapped open. A thought had just come to mind after watching something that, of course, would change how he looked at Noctis.

He had plans with the bastard the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have never written something like this before, and I know it's probably not very good because I had no idea what I wanted to go for. But I tried, and therefore nobody should judge me, haha 
> 
> I hope its not too bad though!


End file.
